


Same Cap, Same Sunglasses

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 150 follower prompts, F/M, Fic Giveaway, HawkShock, Prompt Fic, TaserHawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: Darcy knows when she’s being followed





	Same Cap, Same Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/gifts).



> Catrinasl asked: Darcy/Clint C5

**Same Cap, Same Sunglasses**

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Time was tight, and it was probably Darcy's last chance to shop before Christmas, but she still took her time as she wandered from stall to stall in the huge marketplace.

In the morning she had an early flight home and then it would be a solid two weeks of holiday celebrations - Hanukkah with her father's family, followed by Christmas with her mother's family - and barely a day of rest between the two.

Two exhausting weeks of visiting relatives, playing the dutiful daughter, and avoiding the lecherous groping of too many second cousins who didn't seem to care that they were related. Ew.

She stopped in front of a stall that was almost overflowing with dozens of different baked treats and delicacies.

Glazed buns. Cookies. Little balls of chocolate and coconut. Brownies, fudge, gingerbread. Lollipops, candy canes, and a dozen other things she didn't recognise were all laid out in a display designed to tempt even the strictest dieter. And Darcy didn't believe in diets.

Her mouth watered as her gaze wandered over the sweet selection.

“Hi there! Need any help?”

She looked up into the smiling face of the stall holder. “Uh, just looking for now,” she said.

“Sing out when you're ready, then,” the woman said as she turned to help another customer.

Darcy smiled and then went back to browsing the wares. She could see a few things she wanted but wasn't quite ready to make the purchases yet.

She moved along the row of stalls but a short time later she started to suspect that she was being followed. 

It wasn't an unusual occurrence - she and Jane were both perfectly aware that S.H.I.E.L.D. was keeping an eye on them ever since Jane's massive temper tantrum after the whole New York thing, and they'd both become very good at spotting tails - but there was something different about this person.

S.H.I.E.L.D. surveillance wasn't usually this sloppy, even though she could now spot all but the very best S.H.I.E.L.D. agents at 300 paces.

Darcy continued to move through the market, carefully observing her tail as she went, and keeping a weather eye out for any others. Two rows later she spotted the actual S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, grinning to herself when she realised who it was. She'd spent a lot of time admiring and fantasizing about those arms and could recognise them anywhere. She continued down the row and two stalls later she had a plan. A plan that involved more than just losing a tail. Darcy decided she wanted to gain something as well.

First, she made a couple more purchases. Then she made her way to one of the bigger cafes and ordered a large hot chocolate, a large coffee, and a large tea, which she pretended to have trouble carrying, juggling the cups from hand to hand as she continued on her way.

A deft hand at coffee toting on even a bad day, Darcy  abruptly doubled back on her path, giving her non-S.H.I.E.L.D. tail no time to get out of her way, and ‘accidentally’ tipped the scalding hot tea all over him.

“Oh my God, I'm so sorry,” she gushed loudly, hopping out of the way as the man started swearing at her. “Did it burn you? Are you burnt? I'm so sorry.”

“Goddammit, you stupid bitch! Why don't you watch where you're going?” the man yelled at her.

The crowd was starting to take interest and as other people tried to calm the man down Darcy took the opportunity to slip away.

She didn't even try to pretend she didn't see her other tail as she headed straight for him and , handing him the coffee as she rose up and planted a big kiss on his cheek. Just in case someone else was watching. And it never hurt to give a little encouragement either.

“Keep up, dude,” she said as she looped an arm through his and tugged gently so that he'd come with her. “I've got one more purchase to make before we can leave and I'm relying on you to keep any friends of his that I didn't spot away from me.”

“Aw, come on. How did you spot me?” he asked as he allowed himself to be swept along.

“You all wear the same cap and sunglasses,” she replied, stopping in front of the bakery stall.

“Really? That's it?”

“And you all always look kind of shifty,” Darcy continued, waiting to catch the stallholders attention. “Or maybe it's just me,” she added after a moment's thought. “I've developed a suspicious streak about a mile wide in the last couple of years.”

She finally caught the stall owners eye and gave her order. While she waited she turned to the agent and grinned at him. “You want anything?”

“Nah.” He shook his head and gulped at his coffee. “I'm good, thanks.”

“Okay, then.” She nodded, turned away, then turned back. “I know who you are, by the way. What do you want me to call you?”

“You know who I am?” he blinked in mild surprise.

“Jane and I made it a point to look up everyone who was involved in the New York thing,” she said as she handed over some cash and took her bags of baked goods in exchange. “We know who everyone is. Plus I spent a lot of time ogling your arms in New Mexico, but you left before I found the courage to make a move.”

The man sighed. “Clint,” he mumbled into his coffee. “You can call me Clint. Wait! My arms?”

“Hi, Clint.” She grinned at him and slid her arm back into his. “Take me home?” she asked.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The prompt picture is mine, all other pictures courtesy of Google
> 
> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
